


Flash

by JordieTheGreat



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: Anal, Angst, Blood, Cheating, Fluff, Grabbing, Kissing, Locker Room, M/M, Mentions of Russell Westbrook, Oral, Russ finally in the fic, Sex, Smut, Steph is a hoe, Touching, angry Klay, lusty Durant, netflix, other sensual present participles, sofa stuff, the good stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordieTheGreat/pseuds/JordieTheGreat
Summary: Steph tries to help Kevin get his mind off of Russ, but it seems like Kevin decides to help himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this super late at night and I apologize if there are any grammar errors lol

Kevin took a rushed sip of his coffee, quick to get back to his work. He worked the keyboard of his laptop next to his Polaroid camera, typing in some elaborate text.  


Steph could hear the sound of fingers smashing buttons as he walked into the kitchen to find Kevin sitting down at the kitchen island. After Steph placed a pre-popped popcorn bag in the microwave, he leaned against the counter.  


"How long have you been working on that?" he asked Kevin.  


"Three hours so far," He replied, typing away.  


Steph shrugged and took the popcorn out of the microwave. "Wanna watch a movie in the living room with me? You can work on your project at the same time."  


"Okay," Kevin said as he picked up his laptop and camera.  


The two comfortably relaxed into the sofa while Steph turned off the lamp beside him. He switched on Netflix. Kevin confined to work intensely at his project. He suddenly flinched at the feeling of warmth on his legs. It appears Steph had covered him with a blanket in which they both shared.  


"Er..." Kevin shifted awkwardly in the material and slightly blushed. "Thanks. Thanks for everything also, as in letting me stay over and all." 

"Yeah, no prob," Steph smiled while searching for a movie to watch. "Whatcha working on anyways?"  


"It's a surprise."  


"Aw, c'mon," Steph whined with good humor. "Not even a little hint?"  


"Heh, okay, fine," Kevin pushed the glasses on the bridge of his nose back into its comfortable position. "It's related to the photo shoot we had a few weeks ago."  


Steph nodded with acknowledgement and finally decided on a movie.  


"That's cute."  


Kevin jerked his head towards Steph. His face turned red hot and he tried to conceal it behind his laptop screen. Luckily for Kevin, Steph was too busy with the movie.  


"That's cute." Kevin suddenly heard the words again, this time in his head. An image of Russ flashed in his mind. Kevin shivered at the thought. He remembered watching that one interview of Russ replying to one of Kevin's statements. "That's cute" were mouthed by Russ, and it seemed to have triggered something in Kevin that night. Just a few hours ago, Kevin witnessed the anxious face displayed by Russ. It was odd to see him in such dazed state, almost as if Russ had gone completely numb to every sense.  


Kevin clutched the blanket closer to his chest, ripping it off Steph's legs.  


"Ey," Steph grabbed his part of the blanket back.  


"Sorry–" Kevin began.  


"All I said was 'That's cute,' calm down."  


Steph smirked to prove that he was only joking, but he realized that Kevin wasn't even looking at him. He was rather hiding in his legs.  


"Kev, I'm joking," Steph laid a hand on Kevin's shoulder and displayed a smile.  


He sighed and looked up at Steph. His eyes glimmered in an oddly fascinating way that somewhat captivated and inspired Steph.  


"Are you okay?" Steph inquired, cautiously rubbing Kevin's shoulder in a cordial manner.  


Kevin nodded. "Y-yeah. I was just thinking."  


He fiddled the camera in his lap and continued.  


"Russell's been bothering me lately. He hasn't done anything to me lately, but...I don't know. Tonight I just remember seeing a solemn face with no emotion after beating him. It's kinda making me feel guilty leaving him."  


"At least we beat him," Steph smiled optimistically.  


"Yeah, but I think that's part of the problem."  


"If they won, it'd be an even bigger problem."  


Kevin sighed. "You're right."  


He gazed back down to his legs until he felt Steph's hand on his shoulder slide down his arm, and then to his hand. Their fingers interlocked and Kevin gazed at the face in front of him. Steph was biting his lower lip and blushing hot red.  


"Maybe I can get your mind off of him."  


Kevin flinched, and then thought of Russ. "I don't know, Steph–"  


A delicate finger was laid on Kevin's lips. But before Steph did anything, Kevin held onto Steph's wrist and lunged forward into an immediate kiss. Steph widened his eyes at the pleasant surprise and kissed back. He caressed Kevin's face while Kevin placed his arms over Steph's shoulder and pulled him closer. They remained in that position for a couple seconds until they slowly, reluctantly, separated. A stand of drool connected their lips and then broke as they stared into each other's lustful eyes.  


Immediately, as if they were in each other's minds, Kevin rapidly, yet carefully placed his glasses, camera, and laptop on the ground. Suddenly after that, Steph was on top of Kevin on the sofa. Steph's pelvis hovered over Kevin's as he nuzzled into his neck. Kevin squirmed with pleasure at the sensation and moved his legs and feet with the feeling. Steph began grinding into Kevin's hips and Kevin rocked into the rhythm along with Steph. While Steph dominated Kevin's mouth, Kevin moved his hand into Steph's shirt and touched touched chest. The hand glided downward until it reached his pants. He found the buckle of a belt and undid the accessory.  


Steph was right. Russ was no longer in Kevin's mind. All that were in his thoughts were feelings of pleasure and satisfaction that Steph had to offer.  


It was simple and quiet. The soft background sound of the movie filled in the empty space while Kevin grabbed Steph down low. After a few more gentle kisses, they opened their eyes to see each other's plush, lustful smiles.  


Kevin gently pulled Steph closer until they were chest to chest. He flipped him over and towered over the smaller guy. They had switched positions. Steph gazed up at him in wonder and curiosity, but didn't question his feelings. He was suddenly subdued by Kevin slowly grinding into Steph and interlocking their lips. Tongue against tongue created a melody of squishes, too hypnotizing to hear or notice the camera falling over to one side. The object turned on, and a previous picture of Kevin and Steph were vivid. It was an image of them in their uniforms at the photoshoot.  


The melody of kisses too overtook the buzz of Steph's phone, which was on the sofa arm. It lit up frequently, signifying that someone was calling. Yet, no one noticed.  


Kevin rubbed his hands along Steph's flesh underneath the shirt. He seemed to enjoy the feeling of not having Russ in his mind. On the other hand, Steph kissed back nervously. Almost anxiously like Russ was that night.  


However, Steph knew that he had to make Kevin happy, so he continued on. The buzzes stopped and the phone flashed once to signify a voicemail was left.  


Russell was no longer relevant to Kevin's mind.  



	2. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KD continues to help himself with Steph. Someone doesn't seem too happy with it...

Steph zipped open his duffle bag. He emptied out his shoes and clothes until Draymond slammed the door open.  


"Holy shit guys, hurry up we're gonna be late!"  


Draymond snatched his jersey and immediately sprinted out of the locker room. JaVale, Zaza, and the others rushed after him. Andre sighed and followed out of the team room.  


"Hey, lock up the room when y'all are finished," Andre quickly reminded Steph, who was still changing.  


"Hurry your asses up!" Draymond's shouts could be heard down the hall.  


Andre groaned and closed the door, leaving Kevin, Klay, and Steph.  


"Aw shit," Klay pulled his shorts up while stumbling towards the door.  


On his way out, he accidentally pushed Steph's bag onto the floor, spilling all of its contents everywhere. Klay immediately helped put the clothes back.  


"Sorry!" he stammered.  


Kevin began picking up the spilled items.  


"It's okay Klay, just go. I'll meet you out there," Steph said with a sigh.  


"O-okay." Klay ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him.  


Steph reached for his shoe. At the same time, Kevin grabbed it, and their hands touched each other. Steph grew red hot and glanced at the other man's face.  


"Um, Steph," Kevin began. "Since that night...you've been in my mind and...well."  


Steph blushed with his lips separated in astonishment. Wonder surged his thoughts.  


"Can we be something?" Kevin timidly grinned.  


Steph stared dumbly for a second and then let out a quiet laugh, staring down at his hands. His smile quickly turned into a frown, and he slouched down, staring at the ground.  


"Is that a no?" Kevin croaked with disappointment.  


Steph's gaze rose back to Kevin's eyes. He smiled. "Maybe this'll answer it."  


Steph slowly leaned into Kevin, and soon they were touching lips. Kevin's hands took hold of Steph's face and pulled him closer. Steph passionately worked his mouth in Kevin's while holding onto him. They kissed for awhile, tasting each other with their eyes closed. Then, Kevin gently pulled himself apart.  


"Steph," he whispered. "I...I think I love you."  


Steph's muscles began tightening up. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't return the statement. Instead he kissed Kevin back, slowly and passionately.  


Little did he know that Klay was directly outside the room, hearing everything little word being spoken. 

*********  


Blood pounded in Steph's ears. A light flashed brightly in his vision as he fluttered his eyes open. Draymond had been helping him up. The crowd was roaring. Steph realized the audience wasn't panicking over his fall, but for the guy being surrounded by coaches, staff, and other players. A pool of red dripped on the floor and a spitting sound could be heard within the circle.  


Steph glanced around, trying to determine who was on the floor. Draymond was fine. He was the one that helped him up. Zaza had his hands on his hips, looking pretty shaken up himself. One of the guys standing in the circle was Kevin, rubbing his hand along his arm.  


Steph's heart suddenly dropped. He shuffled over to the circle and looked inside. The man on the floor was in a fetus position, lying his head in blood. His mouth dribbled in red liquid. Steph ached while watching the man try to lift himself up and then miserably crash back into the floor right after.  


"We need help!" they could hear Coach Kerr shouting.  


"Oh, God," Steph heard one of the other team's players. "I did that? I didn't mean to! Oh, God..."  


The panicked words would've gotten to Steph if it weren't for the fact that a rookie said that. He stared at the blood and could almost see his own reflection.  


"I hope he'll be okay," Kevin whispered the Steph.  


A groan was let out of Steph's mouth.  


"Don't worry about Klay. He's suffered worse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading!!! Next chapter coming soon.


	3. Injuries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the grammar errors. I did not proofread this lol

Injuries

Steph, buoyant and jolly, knocked on the door. He held a card with a neat ribbon decoration in his hands.   


"It's unlocked," he heard a voice call from inside.   


Steph stepped through the door and closed it behind him. He found himself in the foyer of Klay's apartment.   


"I'm over here," Klay called from his living room.   


Steph anxiously walked down the wall to meet his teammate. He clenched the card in his hand, hoping to clear out his nervousness, but he couldn't help but stare wide-eyed at the sight. Steph opened his mouth to speak but hesitated. He glanced down at his card and then extended it out in front of him to Klay. It was a welcoming gesture, but Klay remained stiff.   


"Uh. I'm really sorry about what happened last game. How're you feeling?" Steph shook the card in Klay's face, wanting him to take it.   


"What is that?" Klay interrogated with his arms crossed.   


"Um." Each time Steph looked at Klay, he became more and more intimidated. Bandages and stitches covered his entire abdomen and neck area, but the cuts on his lips remained exposed.   


"Anyways," Klay interrupted Steph's train of thought, "I can't accept that."   


"Why not?" Steph gritted his teeth, anxious for the response.   


"You'd probably rather give it to Kevin." Klay shrugged his shoulders and looked away with his face red hot. He then threw his hands in the air in a defensive gesture. "It's okay, it's cool! I totally understand! I'm not like him and..."   


Klay's mind began to drift until he lost his train of thought.   


Steph grew protective. "What're you talking about?"   


"You and Kevin are together. Aren't you?"   


"What?" Steph breathed. "How do you know?"   


Klay grunted. He remained quiet.   


"Tell me!" Steph insisted.   


Silence.   


Steph sighed. "Fine. I see how it is."   


The smaller man walked out of the room, leaving Klay on the couch. Klay sunk into the cushions and leaned his head back with his eyes closed. He silently wished Steph left. Suddenly, he heard footsteps shuffle back into the room and he opened his eyes.   


Klay raised an eyebrow at Steph who was holding a bottle of lotion.   


"So Klay," he stepped over Klay and straddled him on the couch.   


"Steph," he grimaced, "I'd like to but I'm kinda hurting right now."   


Steph looked down at the stitches at Klay's abdomen. He smirked. "I'll be gentle this time."   


"You've said that like the last three times," Klay smiled and suddenly got into the mood.   


"I know," Steph stripped off his own sweatshirt. "By the way, it wasn't a get-well card. It was as a gift card."   


"Oh shit, gimme that card then," Klay reached for an area on the floor.   


Steph brought Klay's arm back and pinned it down. He purred, "After."   


Steph leaned in and tangled his tongue with Klay's. They kissed and rocked each other into a rhythm. Klay gently and lustfully bit Steph's lip while Steph moaned and moved his pelvis against Klay's. A tingle ran up Klay's spine and he brought his head back at the sensation while a string of saliva barely connected their tongues together.   


"Ah, careful," Klay grimaced at the pain in his abdomen.   


"Aw baby, that limits me to so many things I can do to you," Steph purred and locked his lustful eyes into the man beneath him.   


"Guess you're gonna have to get creative."   


"Guess so."   


Steph kicked away the lotion and unzipped Klay's pants. He slowly pulled it off, including his boxers, and Klay's erection popped out. Steph took a glance at his partner's red face.   


"Wow, okay, didn't expect this," Klay giggled nervously.   


"Pleasant surprise?" Steph smiled.   


"You could call it that."   


Steph slowly began to drag his finger from Klay's knee to his pelvis along the inner thigh. He can feel the man underneath him tense up. Then, his finger caressed up his member, causing Klay to squirm. Steph could feel butterflies in his own stomach, and he realized Klay was already loving the teasing feeling. Klay let out a gasp.   


"So Klay," Steph circled his finger around the tip of his partner's member. "Wanna tell me now?"   


Klay let out a soft squeal. He breathed out a laugh. "Steph, c'mon...don't do this to me."   


"You gotta tell me," Steph cupped his hand around the member and slowly began rubbing up and down.   


Klay moaned and clenched the couch cushions.   


"Tell me," Steph said more assertive. He rubbed a bit faster.   


"S-Steph!"   


Steph let out a short laugh.   


He stuck out his tongue and started from the bottom of the member, kissing and licking the flesh. Steph slowly worked up until he got to the tip and covered the entire head with his lips. His tongue caressed the tip while Klay squirmed.   


"Fuck..." Klay whispered.   


Steph began to go deeper until the tip reached the back of his throat. Slowly, he retreated back and almost the entire member was covered in saliva. Steph grew faster as he bobbed up and down.   


Klay moaned. "Keep going."   


Steph continued on and went faster and faster. At the same time, he caressed his own member, hoping to satisfy it eventually. Steph began moaning and breathing hard with every bob.   


"F-fuck..." Klay cried and suddenly felt relief.   


He poured his white contents out onto Steph's face and he caught every drop with his mouth. Klay stopped clenching onto his couch and breathed heavily with his mouth wide open. Astonished, he suddenly felt Steph kissing him again. This time, he tasted Steph's saliva and the flavor of his own cum. The white substance dribbled out of their clashing mouths as Steph practically slobbered on Klay's face.   


Then, they were both suddenly relieved. Steph collapsed on Klay and all of their limbs went numb.   


Steph breathed, "I forgot how great you tasted."   


"Shut up," Klay smiled and grew red with humiliation.   


For a while, they laid in that same position. A few minutes passed by while cum remained everywhere and Klay's exposed member stuck out.   


"Steph, we should probably get up now," Klay whispered, exhausted.   


No one moved. Klay attempted to, but stopped. He didn't want to hurt himself.   


"Steph?"   


Moments later, Klay heard a soft mumbling from Steph.   


"What the fuck have I done...?" he heard.   


********  


It was almost midnight. After cleaning up from the mess earlier, Klay could feel himself forcing his eyes open. He yawned as he noticed Steph pass by to go into the kitchen.   


"Steph," Klay whined while adjusting his position on the couch. "Come lay with me."   


Without hesitation, Steph walked over to Klay and plopped down next to him. He rested his head on Klay's shoulder and Klay did the same to Steph. There was silence for a few minutes. Klay almost fell asleep until he heard Steph let out a soft whimper.   


"What's wrong?" Klay drowsily asked.   


Steph nuzzled his face into Klay's neck. "I don't know what to do."   


"What do you mean?"   


"What am I gonna tell Kevin?"   


Klay didn't respond. Maybe he realized that he shouldn't have let Steph over for so long. Or maybe he realized that he should have never tried to have a love affair with him. Despite the fact that Steph's practically cheating on Kevin with Klay, Klay's relentless love for Steph was simply just too strong to abandon.   


"So," Steph began, "can you tell me how you knew about Kevin and I?"   


Klay sighed. "I was coming back to change my socks after Draymond yelled at us to hurry up, and I kinda heard some of the stuff you guys said."   


Silence filled the air.  


"I'm surprised you're not mad at me for coming here after all of that stuff," Steph replied.   


"I was mad in the beginning," Klay said, "which reminds me. Why haven't you been answering my voicemails?"   


"Hm?"   


"I've been leaving a voicemail every few nights. I was starting to think that you were ignoring me, especially with Kevin on the team now."   


"What do you mean 'with Kevin on the team now'?"   


"He's replacing me, Steph," Klay said, a bit too aggressive.   


It got quiet again. A light sprinkle began to occur outside and the room grew cold. Steph snuggled his face closer into Klay's body and rolled into a ball.   


"I'm sorry, Klay," Steph whispered. "I love you."   


After a few seconds of painstaking seconds, Klay sighed and wrapped his arms around Steph.   


"Klay, I love you," Steph repeated.   


The rain began pouring outside and the warmth of each other's bodies felt comforting. Klay kissed the top of Steph's forehead.   


"I love you too."   


They fell asleep in each other's embrace while the rain splashed outside.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading :)


	4. Déjà Vu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that this fic will indeed have a certain ending. Not this chapter, but the next one... After this I've been wanting to start a Andre/Shaun fic so I'll be working on it after the last chapter.

Deja Vu

Never in a million years did Steph think he would find himself in this position again. He huffed out a heavy breath, feeling his sweat trickle down his body as he lied underneath the heat of Kevin's body. Kevin was biting his lip while their members brush against each other. Steph could see Kevin's eyes clouded with lust. Their faces were red hot, and they both breathed heavily.   


"You'll tell him, right?" Steph heard Klay's voice ring in his ears.   


He shook it off. Kevin suddenly grinded into him. Hard. Steph cried in pain. He needed to be pleased, but the skin against his member could only tease Steph.   


Kevin grunted as he pushed again. Steph moaned and arched his back.   


"Hnrgh," Steph huffed.   


Kevin silenced him with a moist kiss. He separated and then began planting kisses down Steph's chin and onto his neck. Kevin dragged a trail of drool as he sucked and bit the flesh.   


"Ngh, Kevin," Steph moaned, "Kevin I need you."   


Kevin lifted his head. "Hm?"   


"Ugh, fuck me..."   


He chuckled. "Be careful what you wish for."   


Kevin grasped onto Steph's soft hips and flipped him over onto his stomach. He immediately sank right into Steph until his member was inside him.   


"Oh shit," Steph clutched the sheets underneath him. He mumbled.   


"Aw, don't cum just yet," Kevin teased, "please? There's more."   


Steph smiled with his face buried in the mattress. He grunted.   


"You wanna beg for me?" Steph mumbled in the sheets.   


"Yes, sir," Kevin purred and pushed deeper into his partner.   


"Ngh, ah..." Steph grunted and gritted his teeth. "Alright, first lay on your back."   


"And what if I say no?" Kevin smirked and placed a hand on Steph's chest while grinding into him.   


At this point, Kevin was practically on top of and inside Steph at the same time. He began to play with Steph's nipples. Suddenly, he gently pinched them.   


Steph yelped at the sharp pain and drooled in lust. He gathered himself. "I said lay on your back..."   


"Okay master," Kevin whined and pulled out.   


Steph huffed in relief and felt the bed shake when Kevin fell on his back. He climbed on top of Kevin and saddled his member.   


"Good boy," Steph smiled and placed a finger on Kevin's chest.   


He dragged it over to the nipple and circled around it with the tip of his finger. Steph began to tug at the flesh.   


"So this is the plan," Steph purred. "I want to draw on you."   


"Yes, master," Kevin moaned with his member twitching in excitement.   


"I'm gonna start here," he referred to the nipple, "and then go here." Steph drew a line to Kevin's member. He then dragged his finger to Kevin's mouth. "And end here. Sound good?"   


"Yes daddy," Kevin pleaded.   


Steph chuckled and signaled his partner to flip over. Once Kevin did, Steph teased him by letting his erect member caress the flesh surrounding Kevin's hole.   


Kevin breathed and began clutching the sheets. After moments of teasing, Steph immediately pushed forcefully in. Kevin cried out. Steph drew out and then pushed back in. He grinded into Kevin's ass.   


"Ah, ah...Steph!" Kevin cried.   


Steph grunted. "H-hold on!"   


Kevin moaned. Steph tingled as he felt himself reaching his climax.   


"Ah, okay, turn back around!" Steph commanded.   


Kevin flipped onto his back barely in time. Steph spilled out his contents onto Kevin's chest. It was warm. Like Steph's plan, he drew from the chest, down to Kevin's member. Their dicks touched, and the liquids from Steph spilled onto Kevin. He moaned as Kevin emptied his contents also. They cummed right onto each other, feeling each other's warm juices.   


Steph then drew back up to Kevin's face.   


"Unh..." Steph stroked Kevin and his own members at the same time and more ribbons of cum sputtered out.   


As the white liquids fell onto Kevin's face, he slurped it up, savoring each drop.   


Steph stopped stroking, and instead, licked the rest of the cum on Kevin's face. Kevin breathed as Steph went limp on his body. After a few moments of kissing and licking, Steph lied on Kevin with a sheet on top of them.   


"Holy fuck," Kevin breathed. He smiled and kissed Steph.   


"Nng..." Steph moaned and faced his partner.   


They faced each other in the sheets. Steph could feel Kevin's warm breaths on his face.   


"I'm so glad I came to Oakland," Kevin said.   


Steph maintained a neutral face and continued to stare into his partner's eyes.   


Kevin smiled and added, "Thanks for taking my mind off Russell."   


"No problem." Steph kept the same face.   


He continued to keep that face.   


*******  


"Klay, I'm sorry–"   


"Steph, why are you doing this to me?"   


Klay threw his couch pillow at the wall. If he was fully healed, he would've probably tried throwing it at Steph.   


"I don't mean to!" Steph responded.   


"Then why don't you learn some self-control?" Klay snarled. He glared deep into Steph's eyes. If looks could kill, Steph would be dead right now.   


"Klay, please. Just give me one more day, I'll tell him. I promise!"   


"I don't believe in you."   


Steph awkwardly rubbed his arm while standing as he looked down at the sitting Klay. It felt exactly like the last time they were in the apartment. Who knows what this time would turn into?   


Klay sighed and began to cool down. "How about I tell Kevin for you?"   


Steph stammered, "What would you say?"   


"I'd tell him to lay off."   


Steph groaned. "Okay, you guys need to chill. Seriously. The entire world knows that there's been tension within our team ever since Kevin joined the team. What's up with that? He's a cool guy."   


Klay gritted his teeth. Steph didn't know what he had coming.   


"First off, I wanna say that I could care less about what the entire world knows or thinks. I don't give a shit. Second, I'm doing my best to have Kevin on my good side and myself on his good side, but it's hard because we're practically the same–"   


"The fuck do you mean 'the same'?"   


"It's so fucking easy for him to replace me! We're both quieter, we're both attracted to you, we're both often joshed by Draymond, we're the same guy but he's just better than me in everything! Think about it! Why aren't the Splash Brothers the face of the Golden State Warriors anymore? It's because everything and everyone is focused on you and Durant! People don't give a shit about you and I anymore. It's all about you...and...and Durant..."   


Klay began to lose his breath. He sighed. "Fuck."   


Steph reflected on everything Klay just said. It was true. So much of it was true. Steph has been giving all of his attention to Kevin.   


"I'm only doing this to make him feel welcome to his new team," Steph softly replied. "It won't be permanent."  


Klay nodded in acknowledgment. "I don't get it though. Why can't you still give attention to me?" He looked down in shame. "I'm sorry for sounding so whiney and selfish, but is it really that hard for you to just tell him that you only wanna be friends with him?"   


"Klay, I don't think you understand his situation. It's different in his shoes."   


"Well, you don't understand mine either. Do you know how humiliating it feels to be a side bitch?"   


"You're not a side bitch."   


"It feels like I am!"   


Silence filled the air, mixing in with the tension.   


Klay sighed. "From now on, I don't want any lovey stuff between you and I until this whole situation gets sorted out. Until you tell Kevin that things are done between you and him."   


Steph looked away and rubbed his arm.   


"That's what you want, right?" Klay interrogated. "Or...or do you not want me anymore?" He breathed. "Are we over Steph?"   


Steph, lips parted, stared into Klay's eyes. His watery glare reflected sadness and disappointment, but some sparkle of hope could be seen, saying that Steph might stay with Klay. But for the most part, Klay was overwhelmed with sorrow. He had already accepted that Steph will most likely leave him.   


Steph continued to remain silent and closed his lips. He grabbed his elbows and held his arms close to himself with shame.   


"I guess that means we're done here," Klay croaked out.   


"I'm sorry Klay," Steph responded.   


"Don't be."   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading!! I appreciate all the comments and kudos!!!


	5. Decompose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was about time that this story ended.

Kevin crossed his legs, reclining back in his chair. He pensively stared at the steaming coffee placed in front on him. Next to it was his polaroid camera with an already-taken picture sticking out. Suddenly, the ring of a bell sounded throughout the coffee shop, and a man was walking towards Kevin. He sat down at the same table across from him.

"So you wanted to talk?" the man asked.

Kevin stared at him with his arms crossed. For a while, he remained silent, letting a wave of nostalgia hit him.

He cleared his throat. "Yes, Russ."

Russell shifted in his seat. "Well. What?"

Kevin took a delicate sip of his coffee and gently set the cup back down. He noticed Russell's eyebrow twitch and the sound of his foot tapping. Kevin smiled. Typical, impatient Westbrook.

"I want to let you know that Steph and I aren't a thing," he responded, waiting for the other man to reply.

The answer finally came. "You think I want to hear that?"

Kevin stuttered, "I-I mean, I k-kinda just thought–"

"Kevin," Russell interrupted, locking his eyes into each other's gaze.

There was sadness in their eyes, mixed in with some joy. The feeling seemed mutual as they both leaned into each other's conversation.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that," Russell shakily whispered.

He silently began to collapse on the table and shivered from shedding tears. Kevin spectated in astonishment and hovered his hand over the man. Russell was breaking down in his own arms across the table, exposing his back for Kevin to caress it. He rubbed it with care and sympathy.

A tear began to form in Kevin's eye, and he quickly rubbed it away in order to maintain his composure.

"Kevin..." Russell choked on his tears.

The man's crying wanted to make Kevin cry. It was just so odd to see Russ so fragile and broken. He always seemed so stoic and buoyant as if every problem in the world were insignificant, but it appears that Kevin wasn't one of those insignificant problems.

"Hah," Kevin lightheartedly began to choke on his own tears, "Russ, stop, you're making me cry."

He giggled again. Russell continued to shudder.

"Kev," the crying man choked out.

"Sh," Kevin glided his hand over to Russ's cheek and caress it.

He then lifted Russell's chin up until they made eye contact and were only inches away from each other. Kevin scooted his coffee to the side and then placed his lips on Russ's.

Russell's eyes grew wide open and he felt his face rush with blood, but sorrow overtook his emotions. He kissed back and wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck. Kevin slowly separated but remained leaning into Russ.

"I've missed you," he whispered.

Russell blinked. "I've missed you too."

They finally reclined back into their chairs.

"How's the team doing?" Kevin asked.

"Like shit," Russ smirked, and then immediately frowned. "It's not the same without you, but I bet you can't say the same."

Kevin groaned.

"How about your team?" Russell asked.

"Like shit," Kevin spat.

"Oh c'mon. Bullshit."

Kevin groaned again. "I think I screwed up Klay and Steph's relationship."

Russell perked up, obviously intrigued. "Do tell."

"I, um...I snuck into Steph's phone and listened to some of his voicemails."

Russ chuckled. "Oh man, I hope you didn't do that to me when we were together."

"Ha yeah," Kevin shrugged. "Anyways, back to the topic. I listened to his voicemails and they were all Klay's. It was pretty much him saying 'Oh Steph, where are you?' 'Are you okay Steph?' 'I'll meet you back home Steph, love you' and that kind of stuff.

"You motherfucker," Russell laughed in his chair.

"Shut up," Kevin continued. "After that happened, Steph and Klay stopped talking to each other for a long time."

Russell smirked and commented, "You screwed everything up."

"I know."

They stared into the table for a while.

"Is this all my fault?" Kevin looked up at Russ.

Russ responded blankly, "Yes."

Kevin averted his attention to the window and crossed his arms as if he'd been offended.

"Kevin, I love you," Russ said, "but we just can't be together anymore."

After a moment of silence, a response came.

He continued to stare out the window. "Do you think when we're older, we'll reflect back to these days and wish we've called each other sooner?"

"I don't know, Kevin," Russell looked down and muttered. "I don't know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read the entire story from beginning to end, thank you so much for taking the time. I really appreciate it :) I'm gonna try to make the stories a bit less "weird" I guess...well, I don't know. I found this one to be kinda weird. Hehe.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I may turn this into a multi-chapter fic. If so, just know that the camera and voicemail are significant to the story... :)


End file.
